


Morals

by ShadowsOffense



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s02e07 Resurrection, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mord'Sith content, No Smut, Past Abuse, Prompt Fill, no actual hurting takes place, the comfort is debatable too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4143135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsOffense/pseuds/ShadowsOffense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From my way of looking at it, Cara revealed two pieces of information to Denna at the brothel in S2 Ep7 "Resurrection".  This is what might have happened if Denna focused on the one that was <b>not</b> the fact that Cara killed Dennee.</p><p>Prompt (from tfln): <i>(704):  this is really not the time to pretend we have morals</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Morals

Cara’s lips curved upwards at seeing a slight widening of Denna’s eyes, which was the only thing that gave her surprise away as she learned of Kahlan’s leniency in Stowecroft. Cara stepped closer, the strong spices and perfumes of the brothel not quiet concealing the fragrance of leather that rose from _Mistress_ Denna’s skin. 

“The Mother Confessor’s loyalties aren’t in question,” She told Denna firmly. It was sickening, really. Denna might be right about Richard’s willingness to do all he could for Kahlan, but Kahlan was, Cara suppressed her irritation, equally devoted. And his sworn protector, alongside Cara. “ _Yours_ are,” she concluded, glaring at Denna with slightly raised eyebrows.

Finished, Cara started to move passed Denna, but a look of shock on the other woman’s face stopped her.

“I don’t believe it,” Denna laughed. “You’re _taken_ with the Mother Confessor. Cara,” they were already obscenely close, Denna slid just a bit closer. “Cara, has it really been so long? If you yearn for a woman’s touch, I don’t think you’ll find _me_ too delicate for your tastes.”

Denna’s hand started to slide up Cara’s thigh, but Cara caught it in a painfully firm grip. “Don’t touch me,” she hissed.

Denna yanked her hand away, a brief flash of what could have been hurt passing across her face. “This is really not the time to pretend we have morals,” Denna sneered. She bit her lip hard enough to bring a hint of blood to the surface and looked up at Cara through her lashes. “You could always think of it as serving the Lord Rahl. After all,” she purred. “As long as I’m here with you I can’t be… doing whatever it is you fear I’ll be doing to _Richard._ ”

“I don’t serve him that way,” Cara’s voice held an unexpected edge of pride.

Denna blinked up at her. “Since when is it the _place,_ ” Denna spat the word. “Of a Mord’Sith to choose how they serve the Lord Rahl?”

“Richard is not Darken Rahl,” Cara’s voice seemed too loud for their intimate conversation, though she did not intentionally raise it. “What _he_ held over us, _that_ was slavery. I serve Richard because I choose to, how I chose to. Richard has my loyalty; he doesn’t need blind obedience and unquestioning devotion. He also,” Cara eyes moved away, to stare passed Denna. “He also has my friendship.”

It was the Mord’Sith way to go for weakness; Cara had just shown two of hers. “And are your feelings for the Lord Rahl’s mate your way of expressing this friendship?” Denna struck instinctively.

“My feelings for Kahlan have no part in this!” Cara took a deep breath, clenching her hands into fists. “I chose to spend my freedom aiding Richard. You,” Cara gestured at their lavish surroundings with a careless sweep of her hand. “Can throw yours away on the service of a coin purse!” And suddenly her anger burned itself out and Cara looked at Denna with sad eyes. “How often,” she asked softly. “Were we called to _his_ bed? We’ve spent our whole lives being _his_ whores. Now that we’re free, how can _this_ be what you chose?”

Denna turned away. “You think choosing your Master makes you free?”

“Richard is my Lord Rahl,” Cara took a step to follow Denna. “He is not my Master.”

Denna looked back at Cara; a tear was making its way down her cheek. The visible emotion made Cara tense but something Kahlan called empathy stopped her from reacting. After all, she understood exactly how Denna was feeling. “I’ve already made my choice,” Denna whispered, at last.

Cara shrugged. “So choose again.” She reached out and hesitantly set a hand on Denna’s shoulder. Both Mord’Sith stared at Cara’s glove on Denna’s skin and Cara admitted, privately to herself, that maybe she wasn’t very good at this whole comforting thing yet.

“Does this mean you’ve reconsidered my offer?” Denna asked with a hint of a smile.

Cara rolled her eyes and let her hand fall away. “Does this mean you’ve reconsidered _mine_?” She countered.

Denna turned back around. “Perhaps,” her lips quirked teasingly and she again moved to touch Cara, this time to seductively brush the shortened hair behind Cara’s ear. The move made Cara stiffen, but she remained still, doing nothing to stop the contact as Denna’s fingers trailed down her cheek. “Am I so disgusting to you now, Cara?” Denna asked.

“No,” Cara admitted unwillingly, her eyes dipping down Denna’s cleavage. “But I know better than to show weakness in a Mord’Sith’s bed.”

The admission made Denna freeze and the gaze she turned on Cara was no longer just a Mord’Sith mask. “Weakness?”

“I’ve changed,” Cara took a step closer. “I desire different… things, now.” With care, Cara ghosted her lips across Denna’s in an achingly soft kiss. 

Instinct nearly made Denna drive an agiel into her gut, but she checked the motion with willful independence. She made her own choices now.

As Cara pulled away, Denna unthinkingly brought her hand up to touch her own lips, tracing the faint impression of Cara’s kiss. “Show me.” Denna’s gaze turned feverish, a broken yearning for, just once, to be touched with affection. It was a shameful, hungry ache… and, though Cara was just learning to want it, it was one Denna had always desired. This was why she had volunteered to be the one to break the Seeker, so she might know affection, even if its cost was her death at the point of a white sword. She would have never suspected it could come from a Sister’s touch.

Cara’s own eyes widened and she met Denna’s gaze with astonishment. With a hand on the back of Denna’s neck, she pulled her forward, the other Mord’Sith coming willingly. Their lips met again, questioningly, and Cara parted hers, Denna eagerly following her lead. Rather than invade Denna’s mouth, however, Cara teased Denna’s tongue into her own mouth, meeting it in a gentle dance.

When they broke apart, chests heaving for air, Cara had whatever answer she had been seeking. “Is there a room?” she asked. Cara did not care either way about having sex in public, she had many times before, but this was more than sex and she’d rather have privacy for it.

Denna nodded and lead the way to the nearest room with measured steps, Cara walking a respectable distance behind her.

_fin._


End file.
